A Pal In Me
by Pricat
Summary: A young girl discovers the secret that toys can come to life meaning fun and adventures
1. Chapter 1

A Friend In Me

It was mid May and in a house like any other, in a young girl's room an ogre doll on her bed was waiting for her as the door opened seeing brunette haired girl with green and black glasses and woreva shirt and jeans but had a long cane meaning she was partially sighted.

He saw her on the bed, with a Disney Store bag curious seeing her bring out a funny looking plush snowman, realising it was Olaf from Frozen, his owner's new favourite Disney movie.

"Casey, lunch!" the girl's mother said.

"Coming!" the girl said.

She had positioned Olaf onto her bed resting on the pillow near her ogre doll.

"It figures she would give Casey something Frozen related." he said seeing Olaf look around the room in awe.

"Oh this is Casey's room, she's our owner.

She got me on the last family trip to Florida and her friend Heather gave her you for her birthday." he said.

"Ooh!" the stuffed snowman said knowing that Casey was older than normal kids who had toys.

"She's different but it's good." the ogre doll said.

He knew Casey could handle the secret that toys could come to life plus she was a good owner, took good care of him and now Olaf.

"She's also worried because her drama group have a show next month." he said in his Scottish accent.

They heard footsteps as it was Vasey but she wasn"t scared but happy jumping up and down in excitement.

"I knew it!" she said excited.

"Yes we can come to life but with help from the owner who breathes life into us but you did with me and now with Olaf." the ogre doll told her.

"Don't worry Shrek, I won't tell.

If Heather found out, she and Sparkle would talk a lot." Casey said.

"Who's Heather?" Olaf asked.

"She's the one who bought you for me, I guess you couldn't see because you were in that bag." she said as he nodded.

She loved this secret but excited about all the fuj they could have. 


	2. Mamimg An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to LadyJamboreemon for reviewing.**

**Casey's toys make a brand new friend that Casey gets for the holidays from her cousin and some of them learn not to judge an new toy or person until they get to know them.**

* * *

It was a few months later and Christmas was today which made Casey very happy but Olaf and Shrek anxious in case the girl got any new plush friends but it was okay because Casey had a big heart which meant she had a lot of love for them and any new friends she got for the holidays remembering her Mom had given her a cute stuffed bear with a blue nose for a decoration which she had named Heather after her best human friend.

"Yeah, it's time to go open gifts, I'll be back guys." Casey said getting out of bed and made Olaf and Shrek sigh but Heather giggle at Casey knowing how very sweet the girl was.

"You two shouldn't worry so much, as Casey is a very good owner, remember?" the bear said.

"Yeah that's true as she cares about is." Shrek said hoping Casey was okay but stunned seeing her come into her room with a plush purple minio. Making Olaf curious bit wary because of the fangs but Shrek knew that Casey really liked him.

"This is our new friend Chomp, my cousin got him for me but I hope you guys make him feel welcome since you guys remember your first day here." Casey said.

"H-Hey there." Chomp said softly stunning them but Shrek understood the guy's shyness because he could tell they were wary of him, well Olaf was bit Shrek wasn't which helped a bit as he hugged him making Casey smile.

"I'm gonna go have breakfast okay?" Casey said seeing Chomp stop her.

"Thanks Casey." he said softly.

"You're welcome, as it's gonna be fun." she said going to get breakfast but she hoped Chomp would get along with Olaf and Shrek but knew what Chomp wax feeling since she was like that around others and new places but was eating breakfast.

* * *

"So you stayed with Casey's cousin forva while, Chomp?" Shrek asked the plush purple minion as he nodded because he liked it here plus stunned that Casey liked him since in the store, other kids didn't want him or his friends so was truly happy that Casey did but while he and Shrek were becoming good friends, Olaf was a little scared of Chomp because he looked different from any toy he'd ever seen.

But like Heatner and Shrek, he had promised Casey to give Chomp a chance but it was hard making Heather understand but she could see that Cho,p wax a sweetie pie making the stiffed snowman sigh.

"Yes, but I was stunned that Casey liked me when she unwrapped me since at the store, kids don't want me or my friends because of how we look but Casey does which makes me very happy." Chomp explained which made Shrek understand as that had been the same with him.

"I guess your snowy friend doesn't like me very much." Chomp told them.

"Well you kinda, maybe look a little different plus there's the fangs and the wi,d hair." Olaf said as Heatner gasped but Chomp was quiet just as Casey was in Tne room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she said as she was cuddling the stuffed purple minion hearing him explain but she understood.

"Well it is the owner who imagines what their toys should be like and I already imagined Chomp being a sweetie but he just got here and like new toys like with new people, we can't judge them before we get to know them." Casey told them seeing Shrek nod because it was true seeing Olaf make amends but they were having fun.

.


	3. Worried For Their Owner

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who favourited this story as I didn't know how many peopke likec IT Pkus I have been watching a lot of Doc Mcstuffins recently which made me want to update.**

**In this chapter, Casey is sick but her toys are there for her.**

* * *

"Wow, another new friend!" Okaf said as Casey entered her room.

"Yep, you're right." she said as Anger, Chomp, Okaf,Sadness and Shrek were curious seeing the Buikd A Bear box Pkus Chomp could smell something from it.

"It's a pumpkin smell, as I asked Tne giy to put a smell in." Casey said lifting a stuffed dragon out making them amaxed and Casey giggle at her friends.

"Her name is Pumpkin, and I got her today after writing class." Casey said.

"Cool!" Anger said making her smirk.

"Yeah, I figured you'd like her you know?" Casey said.

They were having fun but it was time for dinner making them underdtand but knew Casey liked playing with them seeing Pumpkin come to life guessing she was shy.

"Hey, you must be Casey's toys as she got me today well her Mom helped pick me out." Pumpkin said.

"We're glad she did, but you shoukdn't be shy, as we come to life around Casey and she loves it." Olaf said seeing Chomp nod along with Shrek.

* * *

That night in bed Casey was cuddling both Chomp and Pumpkin while her other toys were asleep but it had been fun today so we're excited to see what the next day would bring but the next morning when she woke up Casey wasn't feeling so hot making her toys worry because they cared about her.

"It's okay, it's just a few sneezes nothing to worry about." she assured them.

"We know, but we care about you, you're the best owner we've had." Shrek heard Chomp say.

"She'll be Ojay guts, you'll see."he reassured them.

"Didn't she get her shot?" Sadness asked.

"Yes, but you can still get a cold or flu even if you have the flu shot." Casey said sneezing.

"I think she's getting something." Olaf whispered as they agreed.

Casey was going out with her Mom but they hoped she was okay but we're doing their own thing.

Later they saw Casey return not looking good but changing into pyjamas and Getying into bed coughing and not herself.

"Aw, she is sick which isn't fun." Olaf said.

"Yeah, I have a cold but let's hope it's not a chest bug like what happened before my birthday." Casey said but Chomp looked scared because he wasn't used to seeing her sick.

"It's gonna be okay, you'll see." Casey assured him cuddling him.

"Tankyu, Casey." he whispered seeing her fall asleep which Shrek thought adorable.

He knew Casey would be okay but heard her Mom come in, as they all went stuffed as Casey's mom entered guessing her daughter had a chest bug but would take her to the doctor as she had an appointment later.

They just hoped she would get better.


	4. Rescuing A Friend

It was Christmas which made both Casey and her friends happy but because her family was coming up her Mom had remade her bed including putting her stuffed friends back on Tne bed which made Casey relieved after her Mom left so Tney could have fun.

"You guys Ojay, wait where's Chomp?" Casey asked worriedly because sometimes some of her pkush friends fell under or down the bed.

"Hey, we'll find him you know?" Pumpkin assured her knowing that the girl felt bad when things like this happened.

"I hope so, as he's a good friend." Casey said hearing her Mom call her as Tne family like her uncles and cousins were here.

"We'll look for him, okay?" Shrek said seeing Casey nod leaving knowing they would find Chomp and he was closer than they thought

* * *

Chomp was not liking being down the bed as he missed being with his friends having fun and playing games or especially being with Casey wondering if Tne otjers noticed he was missing, knowing Casey knew he wasn't there knowing she was looking for him knowing sooner or later she would.

Later when Casey came back into her bedroom, she was realising where Chomp might be, reaching down feeling him pulling him out gently.

"I'm so sorry, about that!" Casey said cuddling him making her otner toys happy.

"It's okay, but I fell when your Mom remade Tne bed but at least things are Ojay now." Chomp told her making Casey nod since she was in pyjamas and because it was Christmas, they were staying up playing which made them happy.

Around three in the morning, Casey was sleepy so Tney were lying down on Tne bed seeing her out like a light so they were cuddling her like always.


End file.
